It is known in a circuit board assembly (sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cbladexe2x80x9d) to mount a mezzanine card in parallel fashion on a baseboard and to provide for signal interconnection between at least one electronic device on the baseboard and at least one electronic device on the mezzanine card. There is need for increased flexibility in providing interconnection between a baseboard and one or more mezzanine cards.